The present invention relates to an automatic control system for an engine of vehicles, and more particularly to an improvement of the engine control system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,108 dated May 1, 1973, German Pat. No. 2,158,095 dated Sept. 6, 1973 and French Pat. No. 2,139,281 dated July 10, 1972.
In the engine control system disclosed in the mentioned Letters Patents, an engine is automatically stopped when the vehicle is arrested and the engine is automatically driven in response to the depression of the clutch pedal for starting the vehicle, both operations being carried out without operating the ignition switch. The installation of the engine control system to a vehicle, however, brings up a demerit to give dangers to such vehicle operators who are not aware of the installation of the control system to the vehicle.
In the case that an operator is to operate such a vehicle in which the control system is left in its ready-to-operate condition and the forward or reverse drive power train is completed, he may depress fully the clutch pedal prior to turning on the ignition switch. Consequently, due to the operation of the control system, the engine starts by full depression of the clutch pedal. Then, the operator may release the clutch pedal reflectively out of his surprise to unexpectedly run the vehicle. This unexpected running of the vehicle must be considered very dangerous as it would cause accidents of the vehicle. Furthermore, the engine of the vehicle will be stopped automatically and unexpectedly when the vehicle arrests at the crossings or the like. This unexpected engine stop would cause the operator's mental confusion to lead the operator to his misoperation of the vehicle, which is also very dangerous as accidents may easily be caused by this situation.